list_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Jones
Angelica "Angel" Jones (Firestar) is a mutant. Relationships *Bartholomew Jones (father) Powers and Abilities Powers Microwave energy generation: Angel has the ability to tap into Earth's electromagnetic field and convert it into microwave radiation emissions, which she can utilize in different ways. Microwaves are comparatively short waves of electromagnetic energy. Angel continually absorbs microwave energy from her environment, including microwave energy from the stars and continually broadcasts it at low levels. *''Microwave energy manipulation:'' In order to use her microwave energy for specific purposes, Angel must mentally concentrate, thus causing the microwaves to swirl about her body, creating a visible aura around her. In order to project the microwave energy towards a specific target, she must mentally "push" some of the energy swirling around her towards that target. She can focus microwaves on a specific target and cause it to burst into flame, or explode, or melt. She can also sense microwave signals and disrupt electronics with her own microwave emissions. The nature of Angel's power grants her the capacity for large-scale destruction. However, she typically limits how much of her own power she accesses for fear of permanently damaging the plant, its atmosphere, and the electromagnetic field. In space, she is far less inhibited and can access greater levels of ambient electromagnetic energy to fuel her powers. She easily produced an attack that injured Garthan Saal when he possessed the energy of the entire Nova Corps and also used her enhanced abilities to power a massive Shi'ar Interstellar Transport Gate with very little effort. *''Microwave heat emission:'' Angel can use her microwave energy to generate intense heat. At this point, she can already melt a metal object the size of a cannon almost instantly. She has flown towards a thick wall of solid rock and melted through it so quickly that she could continue flying through the hole she had melted without pausing. *''Microwave flight:'' By super-heating the air around her, she can surround herself with an aura of flaming plasma and, if she projects her plasma aura downwards in a tightly focused stream, she can generate enough upward thrust to fly at high speeds. Angel's powers appear to become more powerful when in space and she was once able to power a massive stargate with virtually no effort. *''Microwave emission immunity:'' Angel is apparently immune to most of the damaging effects of the microwaves she emits, although she did undergo tests with Henry Pym to make sure. Unlike most mutants, however, her immunity to her own power is not complete; she was in danger of rendering herself sterile until a cure was discovered by Pym in the form of a special suit. Pym claimed it would take about six months for the process to be complete and, over time, Angel appeared to be functionally immune to microwave radiation. *''Psionic disruption:'' On rare occasions, Angel has demonstrated the ability to disrupt the psionic powers of others using her own power. She is not immune to psychic assault, but when using microwave abilities at a high level, she is capable of disrupting them. Weaknesses Angel's powers do not grant her any particular immunity to the effects of intense heat other than that generated by her own microwave powers. Category:Mutants